The Games We Play
by Th3MarzZz
Summary: There are things that exist beyond Iridium High. Beyond even the magical realm. Beings live within those places that watch over all that exists. Five to be exact. And one of them, the youngest one, is not happy about the events that have centered around Emma Alonso.


"What! That can't be how their story ends? After two years of them dealing with magic, it just ends. Like that?"

The room was dark. Everywhere you looked, nothing but total darkness. An otherworldly plane shrouded in shadows with barely any visible light. All except for the light coming from a single bubble suspended in midair.

Anger, confusion, passion, and betrayal. All of these emotions were surging through the air with a ripe essence that would be toxic to anyone not strong enough to handle such intense feelings. All of them emanating from one being.

A being of pure magic and raw emotion. One unlike the dimwitted witches and dwindling kanays that they constantly had to watch over, day in and day out. Like an endless chore on repeat. A cycle that lead to nowhere.

That being, is The Galv.

One of the five Ethereal beings that watch over all the realms in order to maintain balance between the magic and the mundane.

"No! Emma can't just let Daniel live in that other world like that. It's not real, it's not natural! And poor Gigi, why can't they just let her know magic exists, her brother's a freakin' Kanay for Ethereal sake. Ugh!" The Galv cried out in frustration as they hovered over their bubble.

But through all their distress, The Galv failed to notice a presence slowly creeping up on them. "Galv! Could you please cease this emotional outburst. You're starting to affect everyone else and it's keeping us from working." Upon hearing their name being spoken, The Galv turned to see it was The Lamia. "Oh, Lamia, I'm sorry. I just got caught up in the lives of these witches I've been watching...again." The Galv said apologetically.

The Lamia shook her head, amused once again by the young Ethereal being. "What have I told you before? Don't get so invested in the tribulations of mortals. It'll only cause headaches for you," The Lamia said curtly. The Galv only sighed and looked back at her bubble.

"I know Lamy but it's just too tempting. I spend an eternity keeping watch of things for the sake of the realms and it's gets so boring. So whenever I come across the lives of interesting mortals and their interactions with witches and wizards, I can't help but get invested. Their lives look so fun and interesting, plus they get to practice magic so freely and they even fall in love." The Galv gushed working themselves into a frenzy of excitement. Just the thought of it sending chills down their spine.

They always dreamed of falling in love. To meet another like minded individual who could sweep them off their feet and put butterflies in their stomach. Just how Daniel did for Emma. The Galv frowned at the thought but pushed it aside for the moment.

"Oh Lamy, don't you think it's wonderful?" The Galv asked innocently. They looked up to The Lamia who had a frown on her face. "Honestly Galv, I don't understand why you don't put this much effort into your training. It would be much better time spent than wasted on this nonsensical dribble." The Galv's spirit seemed to deflate as The Lamia didn't share the same sentiments.

"There you are, Lamia. We need you back at command." The Galv looked behind The Lamia to see The Manticore standing at the entrance to their quarters. "Hi Manti," The Galv said.

"I'll be there in a moment Manticore." The Lamia said dismissively. The Manticore didn't seem to mind as he continued to stand there, waiting. "Now Galv, will you please get back to work and remember you have a training session with Gorgon and Basilisk tomorrow," The Lamia said as she began to get up. "Oh and try keep the emotional resonance low, will ya."

The Galv watched as The Lamia and The Manticore walked away hearing the beginnings of the conversation the two would have. "What was wrong with The Galv?" The Manticore asked concernedly. "You know The Galv, just having another emotional flare up as usual," The lamia said disappointingly.

Now that The Galv was alone, they were finally able to sit and ponder their feelings of disappointment in the conclusion, of the happenings of Iridium High. It was just awful how it ended. Completely lackluster as if hastily wrapped with a pretty bow.

Daniel back is the Everglades, the council getting their powers back, and Liana Woods being the real villain. Ha! The Galv would wipe the floor with her if given the chance. And poor Gigi who once again had her mind wiped because her discovering magic is dangerous. The fear of exposure keeping her from her true potential.

But the others don't know, the others can't see that the nature of her reporting or "gossiping" as the others put it is only due to her role as a Kanay. A role which she has yet to fulfill because of the malpractices of one witch.

If only the Ethereal beings would have stopped the unfortunate events then maybe the low number of Kanays wouldn't be. And then maybe Gigi would be a proud and fierce warrior that spreads knowledge and information instead being a oblivious human, constantly getting her memory erased because of the screwups of others.

"If only I could do something. I'd fix all the idiotic events and help bring in a much better and satisfying send off." The Galv said, their eyes drifting off as they thought of everything they'd change.

A moment passed before The Galv came to and squealed. They could do it! They could go back and pinpoint a moment that would change the course the events that transpired. The Galv could. They possess that power. They possess the knowledge of what was to come and there was nothing stopping them.

Then the faces of the Ethereal beings flashed in the The Galv mind and they didn't look happy. "Manticore and Lamia wouldn't approve and Basilisk and Gorgon would berate me for the rest of existence. But I have to do something. I'm the only one who can. I'm the only that wants too," The Galv sighed, full of conflicting emotions.

On one hand they could do it and change the course of the lives of Emma, Daniel, Jax, Andi, Maddie and all the other people at iridium high, forever. Subsequently get in trouble with the Ethereal beings for interfering. And on the other hand they could stop investing themselves in the lives of mortals and focus on their job, as The Lamia would say. And sit down and accept what has already happened.

"But where's the fun in that?"

The Galv thought for a moment and decided. "I'll do it!"

Excitement rolled through The Galv as they descended their perch and walked up to the mystical bubble. The mystical bubble allowed them to see all the realms at any point in time. It was mostly a solid construct of The Galv's inherent magical talent. With it the Galv will be able to look for the exact moment in time they wished to travel to. Once done The Galv will step forward and intervene to change the course of history as they know it.

With a spin of the mystical bubble, The Galv searches for the right time to travel too. Images flashed within the bubble of all of the moments that had lead up to the unfortunate end to the lovable cast of mortals. And then they saw it, the moment they would travel back too. After Gigi and the H2O got pranked by the T3.

The Galv took a step back and began casting a spell. They began charging the spell by taking both of their hands and waving them in a circular motion in front of themselves and saying, "I don't know what I'm doing and I might be dead, but take me back in time to prevent this ending dread!" With that said The Galv then pushed out both hands as if about to cup their chest. Then a flurry of bubble encapsulated The Galv and they were off, teletransporting back to fix the past.

—

The Galv then appeared outside of the famous seven restaurant. "Wow I can't believe I'm at the Seven!" The Galv shook with excitement and her magic began pulsing. "Be cool, be cool. Don't want to overwhelm the poor girl with my riled up emotions."

As The Galv tried calming down she realized something wasn't right. They looked down to notice that they were in their natural form of a mass of color shifting shadows. That definitely won't due for meeting Gigi, it'll probably freak her out and The Galv was going for something a bit more lowkey.

With a bit of quick thinking The Galv was able to come up with a form that would be more suitable for the situation. They chose the form of a short girl, with a half pink and blue bob. Taking a look at themselves or now herself in a small puddle nearby, The Galv was genuinely pleased. Even with the pastel pink dress and navy blue sweater she was wearing.

Now with a boost of confidence The Galv then walked into the seven that surprisingly didn't have the doors closed even though it was after hours. "Umm, hello? Are you still open?" The Galv asked with pure curiosity.

Gigi Rueda then walked out from the back room, a white towel with blotchy red stains hung limply around her neck. "Sorry we're closed," she said dejectedly. A small frown then appeared on her face as she walked over to the counter and looked at her damp and jello logged memory card.

"Gigi!" The Galv gasped in amazement. Gigi's face then scrunched up in confusion. "Do I know you?"

The Galv shook her head. "No, but I know you. And I have something to tell you."

Gigi looked sceptical as she emerged from behind the counter and approached The Galv slowly. "Umm I'm sorry, but I think you have me confused with someone else."

The Galv smiled and shook her head once again. "No you're exactly who I'm looking for. You're Gigi Rueda, you run the 'Miss Information' blog at Iridium high right?"

"Oh, you go to Iridium high?"

"No." The Galv thought for a moment. "Well not yet anyways."

Gigi then pick up a rag and started wiping down a table nearby as it was covered in red jello. "But that's not what I'm here to tell you. Recently you've been trying to uncover the secrets that lie within the memory card that you have, right?"

Gigi look up from the table, "yeah but what does that-"

"But now you can't because of a prank mishap, your memory card is now destroyed. Well I'm here to tell you what you were supposed to find out. I can tell you what was on that memory card."

A defiant laugh then emanated from Gigi, "oh yeah and how do you know what's on the memory card." She took on a more challenging stance as she place her hand on her hip and cocked an eyebrow. "Magic," The Galv said without hesitation. Gigi looked taken back. Unsure of whether or not to believe the stranger standing in her family's pizzeria. "You're joking right?"

"No I'm serious. On the card of yours was video evidence of the existence of magic."

"What? I don't believe you, magic doesn't exist."

"Magic is real! What do I have to do to prove to you that I'm legit and that what I'm saying is the truth?"

Gigi thought for a moment. "How about...you prove it. Show me some magic."

The Galv looked around for a reason to cast, her eyes then landed on the table and the floor and even Gigi, all cover in the gross sticky red jello. "Ok then." The Galv then took a step forward and began her signature gesture to cast a spell. "I'm tired of looking at the sticky red mess. Get rid of this jello, make it clean, yes!"

A flurry of bubbles then shot from her hands as all the remnants of the red jello disappeared as if they weren't even there to begin with. Even Gigi were made free of the sticky substance, no longer covering her clothes and stuck in her hair. When said girl realized this, she promptly freaked out. "Omg omg omg!"

The Galv then rushed forward and covered the girl's mouth, shushing her fiercely. "Gigi please, be quiet. We can't let anyone know I'm here." The girl then nodded in compliance as The Galv removed her hand from her mouth.

The two girls then took a seat on a nearby couch giving The Galv a second to relax. "So do you believe me now?" The Galv said, a notable calmness in her voice.

"Well how could I not? That was amazing...but...why tell me all of this." Gigi looked at The Galv with genuine curiosity. The Galv could feel it, somewhere deep down she really wanted to know this. But she also needed to know if was for the right reasons. "I come from a place where everything that will happen, has already and I wasn't too thrilled with how things had transpired. Especially with you, I feel like you got the worst end of the stick and I didn't agree. You deserved more. You deserve better."

Gigi sat there for a second just absorbing what she heard. She almost seemed stunned. It took her a moment to process the info and when she did she came back very cautiously. "So now what?"

"Now I must go, but you have to promise me that you won't tell anyone that you know about magic. There are people around you that don't want you to know, people very close to you."

Gigi began to speak up but The Galv stopped her by placing her hands on her shoulders. "Promise me," The Galv said as she looked into Gigi's eyes. "I promise," Gigi responded. As such The Galv placed a ward on Gigi's mind that would keep her locked to her promise, preventing her from ever telling anyone that doesn't already know. "Thank you," The Galv said as she removed her arms from Gigi's shoulders.

The Galv then began to get up and take her leave as she had done what she came to do. But before she could walk away, Gigi stopped her. "Wait wait, you can't just drop a bomb on me like that and just expect to leave me here."

The Galv then turned around and looked back at Gigi. "Don't worry. You'll be seeing a lot more of me," The Galv said with a smile. She then cast a quick spell to fix Gigi's laptop and the memory card. "Here, take this. It's all fixed. Go home and look over the card but don't let anyone know that it's still working. You'll see me again once you do."

Gigi stared at the two restored objects dumbfounded. She was amazed at how easy magic was. But then a thought popped into her head. "I don't even know your name?"

The Galv thought for a moment and then it came to her.

"Call me Galvani."

And with that The Galv left and returned back to the upper echelon known as Elysium. The place in between realms where the Ethereal beings resided.


End file.
